I'll Give You Time If You Give Me Forever
by iffulovedme
Summary: Tezuka/Fuji/Ryoma. Ryoma's gone off to America to become stronger. He's coming back. But will there be enough time for Fuji to steal Ryoma's reason for coming back?
1. Since Last Goodbye

_"Bye, Buchou." Large eyes. Glowing. Begging for him to say something. Ryoma thought wildly, _Tell me to stay and I will. Tell me and I'll come back to Seigaku. You have only to say the word...Please say them…say something!

_"Good luck, Ryoma." Tezuka smiled. Usually this would send Ryoma into a tizzy but not now. Now it only made him want to punch someone. Tezuka held out a hand._

_"Buchou…" I'll come back. Ryoma surveyed the rest of the regulars. Stay away from him, he glared. He's mine until I come back. Ryoma knew it was a waste of time, though. None of them were suicidal. Except…Ryoma's eyes focused on the only one who would try something. Fuji was smiling. But it wasn't his usual smile. It was sharper and softer at the same time. He nodded at Ryoma who smirked back. You too, Fuji-sempai. He's mine. And then he turned around, adjusting the brim of his cap and marched forward. He moved quickly with sure steps. People who didn't know Ryoma would say the was eager to leave. But Fuji knew the truth. Ryoma was leaving, sure, but it was only temporary. The faster he left, the faster he got stronger, the sooner he could come back. And not to Japan. No, to Tezuka._

_And Tezuka would welcome him back, Fuji knew. _He's going to miss the little brat.I'll just have to comfort him in the meantime. Keep him from going off the deep end._ Fuji smiled. Tezuka's sanity was worth Fuji's internal conflict. Always the best friend, he thought. But really, he thought Ryoma and Tezuka would make a divine couple. And if Fuji stole a kiss or a quick touch, then it was worth all the mental agony. Fuji wondered which was worse._

_Ryoma got Tezuka's love and respect. Got his attention. But he didn't have such a history with him. He was Tezuka's project. His chosen Pillar of Seigaku._

_But Fuji was the tensai. Fuji got Tezuka's confidence. His trust. He got the phonecalls. To stay by Tezuka's side. And Fuji wasn't complaining. Many would kill for his position._

_He tried to pretend that was enough. But, Fuji wasn't stupid._

_He knew that a big part of him would never stop wanting both. If only he could…Then he'd truly be worth the title of tensai._

_But he couldn't and so Fuji wasn't a tensai. If he was, he wouldn't have fallen in love with his best friend. He would've have encouraged Tezuka's feelings. He would've have done all the wrong things. He wouldn't be secretly glad that Ryoma was gone._

_Fuji wished at that moment, looking at Tezuka not watching Ryoma leave because Tezuka knew that Ryoma would come back, that he could give Tezuka up._

_And then he laughed. And Eiji moved away an inch away, closer to Oishi._

_Hah, it would be easier to chop off his head or cut out his heart, Fuji thought bitterly._

_He knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he had his way. He really wished he wasn't so smart. That he didn't know the perfect plan to get Tezuka's attention. That he didn't know the end of this story could only end badly._

_Tezuka was amazing and brilliant but Fuji could fool him. Even though they'd been friends, it never hurt that Tezuka still couldn't quite read Fuji as well as he thought._

_Tezuka watched, as he often did, from the upstairs window. Fuji knew he did, though he didn't know of the other regulars did. for the longest time, he'd felt those eyes on him. And he'd gotten a heady feeling, the powerful sensation that he was special. And he relished it. he wanted more of it._

_The prodigy. He was called it because he excelled without effort. And all those compliments he got stopped pleasing him ages ago. They only served to bore him. But the weight of Tezuka's gaze was worth everything._

_As a lowly first year, he'd experienced the feeling of it during practice. The heat and intensity. Fuji had looked left and right but hadn't seen anyone staring at him._

_Then he looked up. And met serious amber eyes that glinted behind glasses. Fuji missed the next ball. And the eyes turned away. From that day forward, Fuji swore to keep that gaze on him. No matter what it took._

_So he stayed on the tennis team, trained extra hard with those weights, drank Inui's concoctions. He tried and excelled. He was undefeated. Which is what he thought Tezuka wanted._

_But then Ryoma had shown up. And Fuji didn't know what Tezuka wanted. Or he did. Tezuka wanted Ryoma, whether he knew it or not. But Fuji couldn't let this go. This was more important that tennis, but the rules still applied. Fuji never lost to the same opponent twice._

_And Ryoma. They'd never finished their tennis game. But that was okay. The competition continued. Only the prize was different. Or was it the same? They both had wanted (still wanted) Tezuka's recognition. And Fuji had wanted conformation that he was the still the tensai._

_Fuji had always planned to compete against Ryoma. The rookie. The one who had caught Tezuka's attention. Tezuka had asked him to play Ryoma and Fuji had resisted for a moment. But then he gave in. He always did._


	2. Rising

Ryoma was back at last. And just in time, too it seemed. He knew something was wrong when he arrived at the tennis courts and all the regulars were huddled in a circle. They didn't stop talking when he approached.

"He looked so angry – I didn't dare ask him what was wrong," Eiji shivered and Oishi patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe there's a girl?" Momoshiro suggested.

Kaidoh snorted. "Don't be stupid."

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid?"

"You, obviously. Fssh." Kaidoh snapped, eyes glaring at Momoshiro who glared right back.

"Kaidoh does have a point," Inui put in. "He has Ryoma, and even then, Fuji would scare them away."

"What's this about Buchou?" Ryoma asked and all the others turned to look at him.

"Ah you're back!" Eiji cried but stayed but Oishi's side.

"Welcome," Oishi said with a warm smile.

The others nodded.

Ryoma frowned. Something must be very off if Eiji wasn't even glomping him.

"Ah Ryoma," Inui greeted. He adjusted his glasses. "As Tezuka's lov-friend, perhaps you know what is wrong with our dear captain?"

Ryoma had no idea. He just wanted to find Tezuka and kiss his soon-to-be boyfriend. He was done playing games and waiting for Tezuka to come around. He'd had enough. America had been boring and dull and nothing seemed to interest him. America had nothing. Japan had Tezuka, and thus, everything Ryoma needed.

Ryoma's felt his stomach drop. "I'm sure it's nothing," he said tightly.

"Define nothing," Momoshiro prompted.

"There's a 20 percent chance that it had to do with the argument between him and Fuji yesterday in the clubroom." Inui adjusted his glasses.

"Nani!?" all the regulars except Fuji and Oishi chorused.

"Inui! If you knew that, why didn't you say something!" Eiji looked incredulously around, searing for the epitome of sadism.

Ryoma voiced what they were all thinking.

"Where's Fuji-sempai?"


	3. Blue or Black Rain

Ryoma went to the clubroom and heard the shower running.

"Buchou?" he called, stepping into the vicinity.

"Is that you, Fuji? I told you to leave me alone."

"No. It's me."

The sound of running water stopped.

"Ryoma?"

A dark head with finely angular face poked his head around the corner to peer into the communal shower.

"So, you've found me."

Tezuka didn't sound angry, just tired. He was sitting on the floor of the shower in his tennis uniform. At some point the water had been on because Tezuka's uniform was soaked through. Ryoma tried not to notice how the material clung to Tezuka's muscular form.

Ryoma debated on the pros and cons of sitting next to Tezuka versus across from him. He decided to sit across from him, for now. He arranged himself before speaking.

"What's wrong Buchou? And don't say nothing. Everyone is really worried about you."

Tezuka idly wondered if he'd ever heard Ryoma talk so much.

"I'm not sure," Tezuka confessed. He tilted his head back, resting it on the cool tile.

"Does it have to do with your injury?" Ryoma asked quietly. His glasses were gone, he noticed giddily.

Tezuka's eyes slid to Ryoma who was concernedly staring at his shoulder. He realized to his surprise that he was rubbing his left arm thoughtlessly. He stopped and instantly it started to throb. He winced and went back to gently messaging the muscle. He gritted his teeth and Ryoma's eyes zoomed in on his mouth. Those pale thin lips…Not for the first time, Ryoma wanted to taste them, wanted to know how they'd feel on his own. Ryoma licked his own lips, imagining the dryness. He wanted to kiss away that frown. Hell, Ryoma thought, he wanted to kiss Tezuka everywhere.

So he did. He started slow, on the mouth, wanting to kiss the frown away.


	4. Blaze Away

"That was nice, thank you. But I'm not the same person anymore." Tezuka wouldn't meet his gaze.

"What do you mean?" But Ryoma knew what he was talking about. Those texts Tezuka had sent him…they sounded so sad.

"I know. But I still lo-really like you." Ryoma wondered idly if the blush on his face would ever go away.

"You're just confused, Ryoma."

"I'm not confused Kunimitsu. I want you to take me seriously." Ryoma thought absently that he wanted Tezuka to just take him and give Ryoma what he'd been wanting 0craving- since Tezuka had looked down at him on the clay courts, not with pity or disgust, but with compassion and belief. He made Ryoma look up, up at the sky and want to fly.

"I want you to treat me with the same courtesy you do on the court. It shouldn't change after the game ends."

"Ryoma…"

"I want you, Tezuka Kunimitsu. I don't just want to play you, I want to be with you. Like how you are with Fuji-senpai, like how you are with almost everyone but me. Hell, you have more of a connection with monkey king than you do with me. "

"You're just happy I played you. I'm just your opponent."

"No! You're not listening! God, Tezuka, I thought you were so smart. Can't you realize what I feel for you isn't just some phase. That –" Ryoma gulped. He hadn't meant to say this much. He really didn't want to push Tezuka away, like it seemed he was doing.

"Why don't you see it? Why?" Ryoma ended, worn out. He'd always thought his hormones were wrong, that tennis shorts show cased Tezuka's legs yet taunted him. But he'd been wrong. It wasn't just anyone. It was just Tezuka. And sometimes Fuji when he was serious, right before he destroyed someone. But screw that, Ryoma scowled. It was _Buchou, _so that made it okay. _And he's my everything. He's taught me everything I know_

"Atobe and I are not an item."

"Did you even listen to anything I just said?"

"He's not joking, Tezuka." Fuji's voice sliced through the air. If Fuji was surprised to find Ryoma and Tezuka sitting in the shower with their clothes on he didn't show it. "He wants you. Everyone wants you. But what do you want Tezuka? Who do you want?"

"Where were you?" Tezuka asked him.

"I made the others leave."

Fuji joined them, sitting Indian style.

"Here," he handed Tezuka his glasses.

"Thank you," Tezuka said tonelessly.

"Everyone was really worried about you."

I was really worried about you, is what Fuji meant and all three of them understood it.

"When have I not been by your side?" Fuji said, challenging.

"Ah, Fuji. Do you ever speak plainly?"

"I am now. What do _you_ want, Tezuka?"


	5. Believe Myself

Ryoma told himself that the reason he stayed rooted was because he didn't want to start pointing fingers until everything was sorted and Tezuka was his. But it didn't stop Ryoma from watching with envy as Fuji approached Tezuka and took his face in his hands.

He made Tezuka look at him. Look at him like Ryoma had always wanted Tezuka to look at him.

"I know what I want. I know what Ryoma wants. And how do I know? Because we both want you. And I think you want us too. That's why you came back, right? For us. You could've stayed in Germany. I hear you were quite popular over there. I hear you got yourself a girlfriend. A few boyfriends too."

"I…we…just played a few games. And suddenly they were asking me to dinner. I hate pretenses like that. If they want to date me, I don't see why they have to ask me for a match first."

"That's the only way to get your attention. That's all you care about."

"That's not true," Tezuka argued.

"Yeah?" Fuji challenged him. Blue eyes sharp and cutting and utterly beautiful. They looked hopeful.

"Yes," Tezuka said. And then the closed the distance between them, desperation and urgency echoing in the room. Fuji feel forward into Tezuka's arms, not minding that he was wet.

"Um, hello?"

Ryoma did not like being ignored. He got that from his father, he didn't need it from his team mates too.

Tezuka and Fuji disengaged. Fuji sat next to Tezuka and looked at Ryoma, his eyes positively glowing.

"Come." Tezuka ordered him. And Ryoma obeyed. He went to the other side and didn't even mind when Fuji took his cap off.

"Kiss me," Tezuka breathed softly. Ryoma looked at Fuji who nodded and even smiled.

"Buchou…" Ryoma's hands shook as they immersed themselves in golden brown locks that were soft like Karupin's fur. And while Tezuka didn't purr, it turned out that Tezuka scratched hard enough to make up for it.


	6. The Ache of My Heart

"We've been really worried, Buchou."

Tezuka put his head in his hands. They wanted him to be so many things. He couldn't stand it. They thought he was perfect. He wasn't. He was broken. Nothing emotionally or physically had traumatized him. He just was not himself. He didn't know how it started, only that it had begun about the same time Ryoma had left for America. Had left him. But Tezuka was a coward. He was scared of all the feelings he'd never experienced before. Tezuka wasn't crying. He was too strong for that. And yet that was his problem wasn't it?

Ryoma touched him on the shoulder. He really wasn't good at comforting people. He almost wished Oishi was with them but then instantly dismissed the idea. This weakness of Tezuka's, this human side, wasn't for anyone but Ryoma and Fuji to see.

They were all working so hard, Tezuka thought bitterly, to beat me. But I don't know how strong I really am.

Tezuka, who always gave Ryoma direction, was looking lost.

"You can cry here, Buchou."

Everyone just expected so much, too much it felt like sometimes.

"Sorry, Buchou. We didn't mean to put so much pressure on you…"

Ryoma felt ashamed. He, too, had come to believe Tezuka was invincible. He'd forgotten that despite his height, his deep voice, and severe glances that he was just two years older than Ryoma.

"It wasn't that bad, you know," Tezuka said slowly. After a while.

"I had you, Fuji. It was okay. He was always there beside me. And then…"

Fuji could see the writing on the wall. Because what Tezuka wasn't saying was: then Ryoma came and Tezuka had fallen dizzingly in love.

"I think he gets it now," Fuji said. "I guess I'll just bow out gracefully."

Fuji was looking at Ryoma who was looking at Tezuka who was looking at Fuji. With such a pained expression. Ryoma knew what he had to do.

"No."

Ryoma blinked. Why did he sound just like Tezuka before he assigned a sadisctically large number of laps? He looked at his Buchou who was staring hard at the tensai.

"Listen, the both of you. I feel that there is some sort of joke being played on me."

Ryoma frowned. Who on earth would be stupid enough to do that? They weren't dangerous like Higa's Kite or intimidating like Rikkai Dai's Emperors, but they had demon eyes Fuji, caustic freshman Ryoma, and Zero-shiki drop shot Tezuka. They weren't to be messed with. Anyone who did were just asking for it.


	7. Right By Your Side

"What sort of joke?" Fuji asked, icy blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ever since Ryoma left, things have been strange."

"How so?"

"Sanada. Yukimura. Shirashi. Oshitari. Kite. Atobe. Kippei. And a handful of others have called."

"Buchou, everyone wants to play against you," Ryoma told him sourly, a bit jealous.

"No," Tezuka frowned. "They want to date me."

Ryoma smiled but he had a strange feeling in his chest. A sort of tightness that he felt whenever he lost against his father.

Tezuka looked surprised at the lack of astonishment on their faces.

"Look, everyone wants you because you're buchou."

"Why do you think Momo and Kaidoh fight so much? Or that they even stop fighting long enough to play doubles. They do it for you."

"And why do you think Inui's always making those concoctions? He's been trying to perfect a love potion ever since he met you," Fuji added helpfully.

"And he trained so hard just to get back on the team, just to be near you. And Fuji's playing seriously now. And you know why? Because of you."

Fuji nodded when Tezuka glanced at him. "It's true."

Tezuka looked Echizen in the eye. "And you? What about you, Ryoma."

"What about me?" Ryoma challenged him even here.

"How do you feel?"

"I think we both know the answer to that." Ryoma said, and kissed his Buchou.

"So can I date you?"

"Even better," Ryoma grinned. "You can play me. I'm serious." Echizen stood up. "Let's go play tennis."


	8. Never End

~Epilogue~

They were tired. Exhilarated. And Tezuka had won but Ryoma swore he would take the next game. And Tezuka believed him. The court was empty so they leaned over the net and rather than shaking hands, they kissed.

"I love," Ryoma paused, "playing with you Kunimitsu. A lot." His cap was off to the side and Tezuka could look straight down into his face. Into those golden hypnotic eyes.

Tezuka smiled down at him. He wasn't really good with words so he expressed what he felt when he bent down and kissed Ryoma. And Ryoma understood him just fine.

"Excellent match. Ryoma you've approved but Tezuka still has you." Fuji slipped down from the umpire's chair.

"Of course he does," Ryoma said, arms wrapped around Tezuka possessively.

"Tezuka, I'm surprised. You throw an after party and don't invite me?" Fuji smiled and his eyes opened.

"Your invitation must've gotten lost in the mail, sempai," Ryoma commented.

They all laughed. Ryoma's was sardonic and sharp, Fuji's light and bone-chilling, and Tezuka made them all quiet when his low baritone cut through the air.

Tezuka felt supported and not quite alone. With Fuji on his right and Ryoma on his left, and the rest of his team behind him. He could do it. He could love tennis and let tennis love him back.

He was used to flying solo but…maybe there was something to the whole love thing after all.


End file.
